five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at FazbearFreak's: Endgame
"Are you ready for the grand ''finale?" '''Five Nights at FazbearFreak's: Endgame '''is a game developed by FazbearFreak, and is the final game in the Five Nights at FazbearFreak's series, as well as the final game created under the FazbearFreak name. An "expansion pack" for the game titled '''Afterparty' was released on August 8th, 2019, to coincide with the fifth anniversary of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. A second expansion, dubbed "Halloween at FazDude's", was released on October 26th, 2019. Story Original Game Three years. Two heroes. One final shift to end it all. In this finale to the FazbearFreak extended universe, a dark force known only as Endgame has taken Grand Dad, Steve, Red, and other classic characters and made them his slaves in a twisted game. As a willing participant of this game, your job is to find the spirits of each character, return them to their bodies, and ultimately free them from Endgame's control. However, Endgame doesn't play fair. Each of his puppets has their own special method of taking you down, and even the slightest mistake can mean your end. With the power of spirits, though, you can increase your strength to defend the endless horde of characters. Do you have what it takes to save the Freakiverse once and for all? Afterparty Congratulations! You've survived the celebration of all things FazbearFreak! Are you ready for the Afterparty? With five new characters, Boss Spirits, and even more ways to play, this expansion to FNaF: Endgame is less about getting jumpscared and more about celebrating, getting together with friends, and generally just having a good time with the game. ...Although there are still gonna be lots of jumpscares. Don't ask us how that one works. Halloween at FazDude's "The pendulum swings one way, then it swings the other. Now we return to darkness." The final expansion for FNaFF: Endgame brings ten more horrifying foes, an entirely new minigame set in VR, and every completionist's worst nightmare... new achievements. Who knows, there may be even more secrets lurking in the shadows... It's a dark and stormy night. Good luck surviving it. Mechanics Time The player must survive from 12 AM to 6 AM each night. Each hour takes about 50 seconds, making each night five minutes long (assuming certain characters do not freeze the clock). Power System The player starts each night with 100% (assuming no spirits are used). Certain mechanics (doors, cameras, etc.) will drain the power. If the power is completely drained, the player will be left helpless, and must wait for either a jumpscare or 6 AM, whichever comes first. Cameras The player has fourteen cameras at their disposal. However, using these does drain power. Also, the cameras are prone to failure, especially if interfered with by a character. Wood Man's Wares Wood Man's Wares is a shop that can be accessed within the camera system. The currency used within it is FazCoins, which can be obtained by successfully blocking characters with the doors and finding them on camera. The items sold in Wood Man's Wares include: * Cupcake (5 FazCoins) - Used to repel Chica * Death Coin (15 FazCoins) - Used to kill any active character, one use per night * Signal Jammer (10 FazCoins) - Briefly stuns all characters * Battery (10 FazCoins) - Adds 5% power * Industrial-Strength Cooling (10 FazCoins) - Instantly sets the temperature to 60 degrees Doors The player has four doors in their office; one on the left, one on the right, and two on the ceiling. These can be used to keep certain characters out of the office. However, these do drain power. Freddy Fazbear Mask The player has a mask they can wear to fool certain characters and lead them away. However, the mask has a toxicity meter which rises as it is worn. If it reaches the top, the player will die. Temperature The player's office starts at a temperature of 60 degrees, and certain events can cause it to rise and lower over time. Certain characters behave according to the current temperature, and the player can pass out if the temperature is at 120 degrees for too long. Characters There are 110 "normal" characters in Endgame: * 60 characters are present in the customization menu and are able to be customized. ** 25 (10 before the Afterparty update, 15 before Halloween at FazDude's) of these characters have alternate skins, replacing them with other characters. * 20 are on a special roster, and can only be summoned by FazDude or be pre-spawned in certain presets. ** 5 of these characters have alternate skins which were added in the Afterparty update. If characters from boss fights or special game modes are taken into account, there are 127 characters in the game. FazDude's Roster These are characters that can be summoned by FazDude upon his computer progress being complete. Spirits The player can equip up to three Spirits (or one Boss Spirit) a night. Each has a special ability which can aid the player. However, each Spirit must be unlocked beforehand. While a Spirit is active, an Amiibo-like figurine of the represented character will be displayed on the desk. Unlocking Spirits After each night with a total AI of 100 or more, a random active character will be chosen. The player will then play a minigame where they must steer that character's Spirit through an obstacle course. If they make it through, the character's Spirit will be unlocked. Alternate skins do not have Spirits. Spirit List Normal Spirits Gary's Spirit is always the first one freed after the tutorial night is completed. In addition, Grand Dad's Spirit is unlocked once 48 medals have been earned. Boss Spirits There are ten Boss Spirits, each unlocked after completing their respective boss' Hard Mode battle. However, despite their great power, while one is active, no other Spirits can be used. Boss Spirits don't count towards the player's number of spirits, and are therefore unnecessary to earn any achievements or complete the game fully. Presets The game contains 30 presets, each having four difficulty options, making for a total of 120 medals (one per preset). Earning medals through presets unlocks items in other areas of the game. The difficulty levels are as follows: # Easy: Standard characters are at an AI level of 5. # Medium: Standard characters are at an AI level of 10. # Hard: Standard characters are at an AI level of 15. # Nightmare: Standard characters are at an AI Level of 20. In addition, characters from FazDude's Roster may be present from the start of the night at an AI level of 5. Extras Characters Here, the player can view all of the characters present in the game, as well as their jumpscares (if applicable). Characters are unlocked as the player unlocks their spirits. Bosses There are ten bosses within the game, which can be fought separately from the main game after their respective preset is beaten by the player on Medium or higher. After a boss is defeated, a "Custom" version of them will be unlocked, where the player can manually manipulate the boss AI, just like the main game. Beating any boss with an AI of 15 or higher will unlock the bosses' respective Boss Spirit. Security Profile Added in the Afterparty Update, the player is granted a Security Profile where the following information can be shared: * Player's Name * Player's Country * Player's Favorite Character * Number of Collected Spirits * Favorite Spirit * Player's Elite Night Wins * Player's Multiplayer Points * Player's Favorite OST Track Security Profiles can be viewed by other players, and a friend system allows players to find when their friends are online. In addition, obtaining Multiplayer Points can grant the player access to new customization options for their Security Profile. Office Customization A variety of office customization options are available to the player, each with their own unlock conditions. Bonus Modes Added in the Afterparty update, the game comes with a variety of special modes which can be played separately from the main game. None of these modes are required to be played to see the true ending, but statistics from most of the games can be displayed in an online leaderboard. Theater The Theater allows the player to view cutscenes from the game, as well as other videos pertaining to FazbearFreak titles. First Bootup Custscene This cutscene first plays when booting up the game for the first time. Golden Rayye is sitting at his desk, his face shrouded in shadow. He then speaks to the player in his traditional text format. "Such a shame it has to end like this." "I was hoping this story would have a happy ending." "Hhhhh..." "Oh, hello !" "Good to see you again!" "I was just observing the final tale of our story." "Would you like to see it with me?" "Good, good." "Let the games begin." The screen then cuts to black. Opening Cutscene Cutscene This cutscene plays upon starting a new game. The camera pans across the game’s location, FazbearFreak Inc., as a narrator, presumably Golden Rayye, speaks about the current situation. “This world was once a haven for characters.” “A world where they could be free, explore, and enjoy life.” “However, every world has its end.” The screen cuts to the ending cutscene of Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges’ Boss Rush, with all characters being wiped out. The screen returns to FazbearFreak Inc. as the narrator continues. “Now, with nowhere to go, the spirits roam the world they once knew, hoping to return to their bodies.” The camera focuses on a standing Grand Dad with his eyes closed. “Until then, the bodies are under control by the one force that has no weakness.” Grand Dad’s eyes open, revealing bright orange eyeballs. “The Endgame.” Gary's Spirit Freed Cutscene This cutscene plays when the player beats the game's tutorial. Gary’s spirit flies through FazbearFreak Inc., eventually landing inside his limp body. Now freed from Endgame’s control, he gets up and takes a look at the monitors. His face gains an expression of horror and despair as he sees the spirits of his friends flying through the building. He shakily drops the tablet and falls to his knees, softly sobbing. The screen fades to black. Afterwards, Gary gives the player a tutorial on how to use Spirits and offers them assistance on freeing the other characters and defeating Endgame, noting that they’ll need a certain amount of medals to be able to take down Endgame. All Spirits Freed Cutscene This cutscene plays when the player unlocks all the game's spirits. The characters all reunite in the Meeting Room (CAM 02). Some of the lightlighted reunions include: * Grand Dad watching as Smol Nozomi flies around him, with Fortran chuckling. * Steve about to high-five Jesse before a Creeper appears and starts hissing. It suddenly stops, as if it was pranking them, and all three laugh. * Red checking in with the rest of his flock, kissing the eggs as soon as he sees they’re safe. * Gary tackle-hugging Agent 3, who groans as Pearl and Marina share a snicker at the ordeal. Grand Dad then turns to the camera and nods, saying: "Thanks to you, we're all back together. All in one place. We assume you know what to do." Endgame Unlocked Cutscene This cutscene plays when the player earns enough medals to challenge Endgame. The camera pans onto the Show Stage (CAM 01), where a portal opens up as an evil cackle is heard. Grand Dad and Gary run into the room. Grand Dad remarks: "This is it, then. The Endgame." Gary turns to the camera, exclaiming: "Hey, I know it seems scary, but you've come so far! You've got this! I believe in you!" The player then gets to choose whenever to challenge Endgame on the spot or return to the menu. Endgame Defeated Cutscene Endgame's dimension starts to crumble as the player makes their getaway. They can hear Endgame's scream as they enter the portal and the screen fades to white. They emerge back onto the Show Stage, with Grand Dad and Gary waiting for them. Gary hugs the player while exclaiming: "We did it!" GD chuckles, saying: "Damn right we did." He turns to the player, saying: "While you were fighting Endgame, we already helped the rest get back home. You would have been all alone if this guy didn't convince me to stay." He noogies Gary as he continues: "Our portal is here now, so we oughta get going. Thanks for all the help. Now we're all free to go back to our own universes, where there will be new stories to tell. Until we meet again, stay grand." Grand Dad hops into a blue portal behind him. Gary starts to follow, but quickly turns back to the player and gives them a small, sweet smile. He then hops in after Grand Dad. The screen fades to black as the credits start to roll. 100% Ending Cutscene This cutscene plays after the player defeats Golden Rayye. Golden Rayye is sitting at his computer desk, his back turned to the player. "sigh" "Well, you did it." "You've beaten me and completed the final challenge." "Not just of this game, but of all the games." "My work here is done." He then turns to the player and finally removes his hood, revealing.. ...Gary. He now speaks to the player fully-voiced, accompanied by subtitles. "And thank cod too! This whole "tough guy" act was starting to get tiresome! Anyway, yep: it's me. Gary. AKA, Golden Rayye. ...Yeah, not exactly who you expected, huh? chuckle I've been watching you for a while now. You've done a pretty good job helping me test these games. ...But now that they're over, it's about time I head back to Inkopolis..." He gets up and starts walking to the right as Closing Time begins to play. "...and it's about time you... well, do whatever you want with your life. Make your own game. Write a story. Make some music. Whatever you decide to do, make it you. There's something special inside you. A gift. What you do with it is up to you." Gary approaches a door, and holds up an envelope with a red seal on it. "Hey, here's to hoping we'll meet again someday!" He puts the envelope away with a dismissive chuckle. "Yeah, as if. All jokes aside, though, I'll never forget you and all the other players. You've made my life - all our lives, actually - a lot more fun." He opens the door, turns to the camera, and says his final words "Until we meet again, stay grand!" He walks through the door, shutting it while muttering: "'Stay fresh' is a way cooler sign-off phrase in my opinion, but tradition is tradition." The now blackened screen fades into a "Thank You!" message featuring all the game's characters. After any key is pressed, the game closes itself. Teaser Trailer for FNaFF: Endgame The Turtles' "Happy Together" plays as the FazbearFreak logo appears, seguing into a view of many characters from Five Nights at FazbearFreak's: Endgame walk down a hallway, Grand Dad leading the pack. However, once the chorus kicks in, the crowd starts to go into disarray as some of the characters trip over others. The song skips its conclusion as the Five Nights at FazbearFreak's: Endgame logo appears. Main Trailer for FNaFF: Endgame The screen slowly displays the five offices from past Five Nights at FazbearFreak's games as ambiance plays. After the final office is displayed, Grand Dad appears on screen as "Megalovania: Dual Mix" starts to play. As the iconic first four notes play, Grand Dad opens his eyes before text appears on screen: "Are you ready..." The screen then displays footage from Endgame, mainly being of the office and various cameras. Right before the main portion of Megalovania starts, more text appears. "...for the Grand Finale?" More footage from Endgame is shown, featuring more intense gameplay shots and clearer views of some of the characters. As Megalovania reaches its second part, it abruptly stops as Red, Steve, and Grand Dad's jumpscares are shown. After this, the game's title is shown, followed by "Coming... when it's ready." Afterparty Trailer The trailer begins with live-action footage of a man walking through his unlit house as an eerie ambiance plays. Upon hearing a noise coming from his closet, he carefully opens it as violins begin to play. After the violins reach their peak, the camera cuts to Gary, sitting inside the closet and eating potato chips. He looks up at the man, awkwardly stating "Umm...Ngyes?" The man starts to scream, followed by Gary as text appears on screen: NOTICE: The Afterparty expansion pack will not summon humanoid squids into your home. Bonetrousle begins to play as footage pertaining to the Afterparty update is shown, accompanied by subtitles: "More spirits!" "More ways to play!" "...and More Talking!" (This subtitle is accompanied by a static image of Phone Guy as his "Hello? Uh, hello hello?" is heard. The game's title is then shown as Bonetrousle comes to a close. After the title, the scene returns to the live-action segment, the man now watching TV with Gary as the latter continues to eat his potato chips. ??? This trailer is only revealed once the player has earned "The End." The trailer begins with an ARMS match between Spring Man and Ribbon Girl set during the night. Ribbon Girl is able to defeat Spring Man, pulling him up and shaking hands as they watch some fireworks in the distance. The camera focuses on the fireworks, not displaying anything significant at first. However, a firework shaped like the infamous Smash logo appears before cutting to black as text appears: Super Smash Bros. Limitless: Coming to Fantendo in 2020 Five Nights at FazbearFreak's Endgame Developer Commentary This trailer is only revealed once the player has earned "The End." It is simply a reel of gameplay footage while FazbearFreak, the developer of the game, talks in the background. It's by far the game's largest "movie", being about 30 minutes in length. Halloween at FazDude's Trailer The camera focuses on a gravestone marked "Here Lies FazbearFreak", with a phone next to it. A hand bursts out of the ground before it as lightning strikes, taking the phone back underground with them as the camera cuts to text with another lightning strike. Halloween at FazDude's The final chapter of FNaFF: Endgame (for real this time!) Coming October 2019 Minigames There are six minigames which can be unlocked within Endgame. Grand Dad's Whack-A-Wood This minigame is unlocked after the player earns 12 medals. This is a traditional whack-a-mole game where the player has to whack as many Wood Men as possible before the timer runs out. In addition, there are Smol Nozomis which temporarily stun the player if hit. Steve's Microgame Mine This minigame is unlocked after the player earns 24 medals. Here, the player has to complete as many microgames as possible with four lives, with a style very similar to the WarioWare series. All of the microgames are based off of Minecraft. Red's Mighty Feathers This minigame is unlocked after the player earns 36 medals. An arcade-style adaptation of the "Egg Defender" levels from Angry Birds, the player must fling Red at a series of Bad Piggies in different vehicles. Each piggy popped is worth a point, and the goal is to avoid letting any get away with the egg. Scratch Cat's Kitty Krusade This minigame is unlocked after the player earns 48 medals. This game can be described as a mix of Lemmings and the Mario vs Donkey Kong games. The player must manipulate their environment to make sure a squadron of kitties reaches the goal safely. There are thirty levels. Gary's Octarian Blast This minigame is unlocked after the player earns 60 medals. The player controls Gary in a platforming/shoot-em-up game. Here, the player must use a Splattershot to defend against a horde of Octarians trying to steal the Great Zapfish. In addition to his Splattershot, Gary can also utilize a "Woomy of Doomy", a powerful screen nuke attack, once a certain meter is full. In addition to normal "waves", there are also occasional boss waves, along with a "bonus game" where the goal is to collect sushi to restore the Great Zapfish's shield. The minigame ends once the shield defending the Great Zapfish breaks due to Octarian attacks. Daytime Surveillance This minigame is unlocked once the player acquires five spirits. Here, the player chooses five characters they've freed and sets them in the building in a "casual" scenario. They can use the cameras to monitor each of the rooms. The player has no power limits or goal; the minigame is simply focused on having the characters walk around and interact with each other. Some characters (such as Grand Dad and Smol Nozomi) have good chemistry, while others (such as Red and a Bad Piggy) do not. Achievements The game has 45 achievements, 41 of which are needed to fully complete the game. OST The game has a variety of music available to listen to through a menu. Although most songs must be unlocked through gameplay, the majority can replace "My Grandfather's Clock" as the Puppet's Music Box song once unlocked. Alongside the main OST, there are 25 "Bonus Beats". After a night is complete, there is a 5% chance a random Bonus Beat will be unlocked. Bonus Beats All Bonus Beats are compatible with the Music Box. Halloween Hits Included with the Halloween at FazDude's DLC are eight special tracks which are immediately unlocked. All songs are compatible with the Music Box. Credits Five Nights at FazbearFreak's: Endgame Characters belonging to: * Mojang * Rovio * MIT * Scott Cawthon * ID Software * Bandai Namco * ASCII Media * Nintendo * Sega * Toby Fox * Joey Drew Studios * Studio MDHR * Activision * Dreamworks Special Thanks: * VentureSonic * Demonic BB * Caelywobbles234 * South Ferry * The FazbearFreak Family * SiIvaGunner * ...and you! Thank you all for a great three years. Until we meet again, stay grand. - FazbearFreak Gallery Endgame V2 Roster Finalized.png|The game's main roster. Endgame V2 Roster with Swaps 3 fixed.png|The game's main roster with all costume swaps activated. Endgame v2 FD Roster Finalized.png|FazDude's roster. Endgame v2 FD Roster with Swaps.png|FazDude's roster with all costume swaps active. Trivia * This is the largest FazbearFreak game ever, and as of 10/30/19, it is among the top 3 largest pages on the wiki. * Some of the scrapped characters were Granddy Dadbear, Knuckles the Echidna, the Squid Sisters... and Goku. ** However, Knuckles and the Squid Sisters were added to the game in the Afterparty update. * This game is dedicated to the FNaF community of the past, present, and future. It's been a wild ride editing here, and I can't wait to show you where I'm headed next. Stay awesome, guys. <3 Category:Games Category:Suggested Reading